Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen of Gods
by WorldDominationIsCanon
Summary: First it was just Lucy, the runaway princess with a dark past. But that all changed as she suddenly passes out in the guild. Taken to a fantasy world, she begins to learn about the life of a little girl. And as things seem to go smoothly, she realizes a grim secret, which changes both of their lives. Just in time Grand Magic Games to, as she battles against the face of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time writing so please review and comment what would help the story become better! I appreciate it!**

 **Disclamier: *Looks in mirror* Nope not a Japanese man yet**

Something was wrong.

A certain celestial mage just wasn't feeling right. She didn't feel ill, no, rather it was a feeling she never felt before. She never heard or read about it anywhere, which was making her start to worry.

Lucy got out of bed at 7:30, the usual, and followed her daily routine, which consisted of a short shower to wake her up, then putting on her outfit for the day which she chose the night before, and finally putting her hair into a side ponytail. Nothing weird. Reasoning it would just last a little while, she decided to wave it off.

Having Plue at her side, she strolled down Strawberry Street on the side of the river, too early to be called by any fishermen. Unfortunately the blonde mage wasn't feeling any better after 10 minutes of walking towards the guild, like she hoped for. Pondering for a while, Lucy decided with an eager and happy tone, "I'll just talk to Levy-chan and Wendy-san!" Plue agreed.

"Pun puun!"

Lucy wore her favorite and iconic outfit today: a strapless blue, white, and gold top that exposed her stomach with matching vest and arms sleeves to go along with brown boots and miniskirt with thigh-high black socks. With her magical whip on her left and celestial keys dangling on her right, it seemed like an ordinary day. After 10 more minutes of walking, she finally entered the guild.

"Good morning Lucy!" a familiar barmaid greeted. She was looking at Lucy like she was about to ask something, but decided against it.

"Hello!" Lucy replied while taking a seat at the bar, ignoring the look. "Do you know where Wendy-san and Levy-chan are? I need to talk to them."

"Of course Lucy! Wendy unfortunately isn't here yet and Levy is in the library. No surprise." Mira giggled. It wasn't anything to see her bookworm best friend in Fairy Tail's library. Lucy and Levy were always either sharing books, reviewing books, or reading books when they could.

Lucy thanked Mira and hopped off her stool quickly waving the barmaid bye. _It's really too bad Wendy isn't here. This feeling is getting stronger. Eh, no need to sweat Lucy! Both Levy-chan and I will figure this out or it would soon fade away. Right?_ And with that thought in mind, an in-doubt Lucy opened the library doors in search for a head with blue hair, which was spotted rather quickly next to Jet and Droy. Lucy walked up to her bluenette friend with a smile despite the obvious look of worry on her face. "Levy-chan! Are you doing anything important?"

"Hi Lu-chan! No, I'm not doing anything important, just returning this book."

"Heavenly Sword? I loved that book!"

"That makes two of us then!" Levy replied, then noticing the hints of worry on Lucy's face. Before Lucy spoke, Levy beat her to it.

"Lu-chan, is something wrong? You look troubled."

Lucy reacted to her comment looking offended, but really she just finally knew why Mira looked at her with a face.

"Oh, sorry Lu-chan! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Oh no, I'm not offended!" Lucy confirmed, a short and awkward pause following.

"Uh yes- I need help. I'm feeling weird, and it's different from feeling ill. I would have asked Wendy first but she's not here yet, and you're the next best person to go to. Could you help me?"

"Of course Lu-chan, anything for you!" Levy established with her trademark smile. Jet and Droy were just talking in the background, not hearing anything of their conversation. Eventually, they just walked off into the guild hall. Lucy felt less tense once they were given privacy. The two bookworms sat down in some patterned lounge chairs that were placed along a black round table with a few pages upon it.

"So do you have anything that you could tell me that would narrow down the research books?" Levy questioned, a tad worried but happy to lend a hand.

"Well, let's see. It started out early into the day, before I woke up, really small. I thought it would just fade away, but it didn't. It's a bad feeling to- It's similar to when I was shot with a dark spell that was supposed to change my body form." Lucy paused a little when she noticed the horrified look on Levy's face. "Oh, don't worry! Natsu saved me! I'm totally healthy now! Well actually… back to the point! It's a bad feeling, and it's only getting worse. I've never felt this before, and I have another bad feeling something is going to happen."

"That helps! I think I know a few books that know something about this." Levy commented. The bluenette walked off into a section of the library where magical curses, illness, and other magical body-affecting books were. Levy selected a few off the shelf and started reading with her speed reader glasses. After a couple minutes, Levy put the last book down.

"Levy, did you find anything?" Lucy asked, hopeful and confident that Levy knew. Only to be turned down.

"Sorry, nothing yet. But don't give up, I know a few more books that could help!" Levy answered.

After an hour or so of endless reading, the two decided to have a small break.

"Levy-chan, since you were so kind to read all those, I'll get the food. What do you want?" Bookworm 1 asked, really grateful her best friend was Levy. "Thanks, Lu-chan! I'm not really hungry, but could I get a water, please?" Bookworm 2 replied. I mean it's not like it was too big of a deal, she was merely helping her best friend. Not to mention Bookworm 2 *cough cough* loved to read. "Okay, find us some seats!" Bookworm 1 responded.

Lucy ordered a water also. Over the last hour and a half, the feeling grew worse. Not so bad that she needed to sit down (although that's recommended) but worse enough to complain about, and she definitely could not eat right now without being worried she could pass out Lucy Stew. The waters were free also, so she could save up for rent money.

Mira gave Lucy two ice waters, but not without a quick question of stability. Lucy waved it off, telling the beautiful barmaid that it was nothing serious, leaving out the maybe part. As Lucy walked towards Levy, Natsu and Gray were at it again, nothing to her surprise, but then things turned for the worse.

Lucy stood dead still. She knew that something was happening, and so did Levy who was now running towards her. Her hands shook, her pupils dilated, and although she didn't know, her eyes started to glow and her body copied. Her vision was getting burier, but she saw her guild mates running and shouting her name, faces of fear and concern on their fuzzy faces. The sounds of breaking glass shot her eardrum like a bullet, but the voices of her beloved friends soon faded away, like a shell on a beach. And then, everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's point of view*

 _I'm light headed and dizzy, is this a hangover? No, I wasn't drinking. Stumbling and not really trying to stand up, I fell towards the fluffy cloud that was oh-so soft._ "Wait-what?!" I quickly stood up, now sober from my blurry vision and dazed state of mind. _I'm on a cloud. A white, fluffy cloud…_ "STANDING ON A CLOUD! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM I?" I screamed, expecting a response from Natsu or the others. I turned around, frantically. "Wait… no one is here. I… where was I before? Think Lucy, think!" After a long pause, it hit me. "I was in guild with Levy-chan." I murmured.

"Who's Levy?" A childish voice of a boy asked. Stunned, I spun around to see a boy with black hair that covered his ears and… gold eyes? I couldn't help but stare into them in amazement, despite the current situation. They were so… beautiful and mystifying.

"Is there something wrong? You're staring at me weird." The handsome boy asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Wait… handsome? Did I just call a 13 year old handsome? But some thing's worse, there's something about this that's weird. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Oi! You looking at me weird. Is something wrong?"

"Don't snap at me Zerin! Sorry, I'm just dazed and confused."

Wait. Wait wait wait hold up. Holy Mavis. I knew his name. I thought he was cute. _What the f*** is going on!_ Looking at Zerin with fear-filled eyes, I cried, "What just happened?"

He just looked at me like I was an idiot, and I stood completely dumbfounded.

"You don't remember? You need some help Luce. First, you fell asleep while playing hide n' go seek. You then screamed as if something went horribly wrong. Now you're acting like you don't even know who you are. I'll bring you inside, you really need some rest- in an actual bed."

My jaw almost touched the cloud. What was he talking about? I don't recall playing any games! But before I could protest, Zerin grabbed my hand and started to walk near the edge of the cloud. I then actually took notice of what was around me.

I'm in a garden, full of blooming and glistening flowers. In the center of the cloud there's a golden tree which had glowing leaves that left me speechless. If I thought that rainbow cherry tree at home to be the most beautiful tree I've ever seen, then there were no words that could describe this mystical one. Since the cloud is only slightly obscure, you could see the thick and powerful roots that grounded itself in this wonder-filled cloud. The cloud itself had specks of shining silver her and there, and then I saw it.

There was a river flowing through this cloud, which then fell off into a truly dazzling waterfall. I looked into the fantastic water, and I almost screamed. The girl I saw in the reflection was not me. She looked 13, had gold, long and curly at the end hair with a little terraria tucked in. She wore an elegant and bedazzling white and diamond dress with jeweled wedges which had silver snaking up her leg. She had these amazing wings, draped with diamond necklaces. She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen and also the most terrifying. Was she me? Where was I? But then, the ground beneath my feet disappeared and before I knew it, I was flying off the cloud. Wind in my face, it was the most majestic sight (and experience) I've seen! I saw more clouds, some with their own waterfalls, but as soon as I entered this fantasy land, I was gone.

*Out of Lucy's perspective

The first thing that her drowsy eyes landed on has a flying blue blob crashing into her chest. Still dazed and confused, she didn't even notice who the sobbing creature was. "What the hell…?" The mage murmured. Then she heard the crying screams of her guild mates, Levy's was the first. Then it hit her.

"Oh, happy! Levy! … And everyone else in the guild? And my spirits?" Lucy acknowledged, voice wavering at the end. "LUSHIEEE! I was so worried and-and" the blue exceed cried. Almost half the people there, including Happy, were hyperventilating. Wow, did I cause all this?

As if Loke could read her mind, he explained, "Lucy! You woke up! It's been two hours!" Suddenly in a tight hug with the leader of the 12 zodiac gates, he continued, "You were glowing, your eyes were gold, and your hair was flying! But that's not even the weirdest part." His tone turned serious, and in the blink of an eye he turned from a fluffy crying lion into the king of the jungle. Everyone in the room turned quite. It was strangely sudden. "You… you were, I really don't even know what it was. Every now and then you'd just open your eyes and a gold gas escaped from your mouth. Not only that, you were… singing. I must say, it was the voice of an angel."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to speak but her mouth was dry. "I-I…" Lucy struggled, but her words failed her. She was looking at her hands now, which still had a slight glow but you had to be close to see.

She then felt the hug of bookworm 2. "I was so scared Lucy." Her voice trembled, and Lucy felt a warm liquid on her chest. She was laying down in her bed, and everyone who couldn't fit inside was outside her window. Heck, even the fishermen were there. Loke, Levy, Happy, Erza, Gray and Natsu managed to be on her bed or at the foot of it. Wendy was currently in the bathroom, but she had a spot. Even though eight people were crammed on her bed, they all managed to give Lucy a little space. How I don't know, so don't ask.

Master, Mira, and Porlysusica sat on her couch. Apparently all Exceeds managed to get Porlysusica to come, despite her infinite hate for humans. She, however, understood the seriousness of the situation, so she came with only little hesitation. Virgo, Capricorn, and Cancer sat at her dining room table. All the other spirits stood near the table, but Aquarius had her own special place in the bathtub. Lucy felt sorry for Wendy. That poor girl didn't know. Many people stood in the entrance, but what stood out the most in her room was Mavis. She waved hi and stood on the table of all things.

Gray, happy to see his friend awake, and desperate to end this awkward silence, asked a reasonable question. "So, Lucy, did you dream of some place?"

Porlysusica jumped off the couch and walked over to the girl's bed. "Thank you for asking Gray, I nearly forgot. Lucy, try to tell us every detail if you can. You can ask for some privacy if you'd like. It's very important because there's a good chance this will happen again, and if there's any way of stopping them it's from information from your dreams."

Lucy, of course stunned by the cranky lady's words, decided to be completely honest. Well, almost.

"I woke up on a cloud. There was this other boy there, with wings and golden eyes. His name was Zerin- I knew him somehow. We were both 13, and apparently I fell asleep while playing hide n' go seek with him. On the cloud was this amazing garden, and almost everything glowed. I myself had an aura around me, well I shouldn't say myself. When I looked into a reflection of a river flowing through the cloud, I had longer hair that was curly at the ends. My eyes were also gold, and I had these magnificent wings. I thought she was an entirely different person. The boy and I were both dressed elegantly with diamonds, silver, and I had a white dress on. But Zerin grabbed my hand, and we both flew off into the sky, where I saw other clouds. Then, I woke up. And that's everything that happened." Most people seemed pretty intrigued with the mage's story, but it was evident in some faces that they thought it was gibberish.

After some people thought about her story, Lucy decided to end the deadly silence.

"So! Um, how'd I get here anyway?" Lucy asked with an awkward smile.

"Natsu and Loke brought you here. You should have seen the look on his Natsu's face. Everyone came rushing behind them." Gray answered, happy to provide an insult.

Natsu, never the one to stay silent, countered, "Shut up Elsa!"

"Natsu liiiikes her!" Happy chimed.

Ignoring the blue furball's comment, disputed, "Flame brains!"

But, as expected, the quarrel was ended by a furious red head. "SHUT UP!"

"Y-yes, so-sorry Erza!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Natsu decided to stay with Lucy.

"Natsu, you really don't have to stay here all day. I'm sure I'll be alright." Lucy believed. She was still in bed, and that night she dreamed about the fantasy world. It was nice to think about, it was a very blissful place. Natsu sat next to her, hands between his feet, Happy on his shoulder.

"Nonsense! Nakama always stick together! Besides, it's boring without you."

"Since when did you have any sense?" Lucy teased.

"Enough to know to never leave you." Natsu countered, a slight blush painted on his cheeks and his non-fair smile. Now that made Lucy's face rival his hair.

"Ooooo Lucy! He liiiikes you!"

"I'll pull those whiskers out stupid cat!" Lucy yelled. All pink from her face turned to devil red.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean!" Happy sobbed, a hint of his little devilish tone in his voice.

"Yo Lucy, that was kinda cruel." Natsu claimed, petting his crying devil. Happy smirked, Natsu unable to detect it. Lucy right then could of bitch-smacked that cat into another dimension, but she didn't want another case like Lisanna. (Sorry Nali fans) So instead of letting her out-of-control emotions take over, she decided to take a relaxing shower. As soon as Lucy closed the door, Natsu went straight over to her desk- which only meant one thing.

"Let's read Lucy's novel!" Happy cheered, low enough so Lucy couldn't hear.

"No, Happy. I actually have a better idea. Let's look for her diary!" Natsu contradicted, an evil smirk on his lips. But actually, that was only his face so Happy didn't go all "You liiiike her." _I'm not completely stupid, you know._

Happy actually didn't want to go through the wrath of Lucy. He was already scared for reading her novel (he was caught) but to read her diary, the torture methods are infinite! It was weird to bail out on his best friend, but sometimes you just need to know when to stop.

"No Natsu, I have full intention of keeping all my limbs. Go ahead, I'm getting a fish for Clara!" Happy cheered, all giddy inside. "Suit yourself."

Since Lucy normally takes short showers, he had to go fast. He searched every square inch of her desk, but no diary to be seen. Natsu was never really the one to get desperate over items. He usually couldn't care less. But he absolutely desired to get his hands on that one thing from Lucy. Well, actually, there's another thing, but that left Natsu distracted for 1 minute too long.

Natsu's eyes landed on a certain mage who wore a rather cute outfit (in Natsu's opinion) that only made her features stand out more. She wore her blue backless celestial dress that stopped very high on her leg with pink bows and a matching high-sock to match. She fancied her dangling star earrings and had her hair in pig-tails. "Um… Lucy? Why are you wearing your celestial dress?"

"To be completely honest, I forgot to bring some clothes in the bathroom with me, so I summoned Virgo. It's my favorite outfit anyways." Lucy answered, on a matter-of-fact tone.

"Heh, mine to. You look pretty in it." Oops. _Shit! I said that! Crap!_

Lucy's head turned red like a tomato. "W-what did you say Natsu?"

"I SAID YOU LOOKED SHITTY! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! BYE!"

And with that he jumped out the window leaving a speechless Lucy.

Natsu's Perspective*

Man, does Lucy look cute in that outfit. I remember the first time she wore that, she saved me. It was when I told her that the first thing I notice in girls is that they aren't you. Wait, why is she wearing it? Does she know I like her in that outfit? Is she trying to send me a message? Why am I so happy about that? "Um… Lucy? Why are you wearing your celestial dress?"

"To be completely honest, I forgot to bring some clothes in the bathroom with me, so I summoned Virgo. It's my favorite outfit anyways." Maybe she could wear it more commonly. I'd have no obligations to that. And with that, I'd let my feelings get the best of me.

"Heh, mine to. You look pretty in it." It only took me a second to realize my mistake. Shit! I said that! Crap! She'd think I'm more of a weirdo than she already thinks I am! Now Lucy's face is red! She's probably angry with me!

"W-what did you say Natsu?"

I completely and utterly failed at my chance for recovery:

"I SAID YOU LOOKED SHITTY! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! BYE!" and with that I nervously jumped out of the window, regretting every single word I said.

My heart was racing as I high-tailed to the guild.

*Done with Natsu's perspective

Lucy's chest was warm and fuzzy, at the same time full of butterflies. _That was probably the most adorable and yet terrifying thing I've seen._ Lucy had been in this situation before with Natsu when he asked her to come to the park alone, and the logical side of her told her that it was probably just a normal thing to tell a Nakama, especially when she was dressed in these clothes.

Even though she told herself it was normal and Natsu was probably just embarrassed for saying it out loud, there was a small part of her that hoped he liked her. Which was bad, since she knew they couldn't be together. "We're partners, I decided that a long time ago, Lucy." The mage told herself, inwardly sulking.

She turned towards the mirror, and giggled. "I remember when I first wore this outfit, I saved him. Then he told me the first thing he notices in girls is that they aren't me… Oh Lucy, just cut yourself some slack, enjoy this feeling!" And for the first time in her life she actually let logic go. Oh, she was so happy! She squealed on her bed like a fangirl would! Killing herself with these joyful emotions, it happened again.

The terrible feeling, it was like she completely forgot about it. Its magical power consumed her feelings, as if it were food. She fell backwards, sounds around her faded, and so did her vision.

 **Hi! I feel really unsatisfied with this but I also wanted to have nalu in this fic. Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This chapter will mostly be of the fantasy world, but first:  
In Lucy's song there are two *s to mark a section of the text. I want to say that's from a poem called ****_Shine_** **on**

 **The rest of the song I actually wrote, and I hope you find the rhythm of it (more so that it's actually a good song)**

 **Tell me in the reviews! Also:  
Thank you Ace for reviewing. You're awesome .**

 **Enough with this, on to the story!**

A pink and glittery box twirled and spun as it played its entrancing song.

Xylophones performed their beautiful melody at the swirl of her finger.

She twirled and danced on her toes to the other side of a room, resembling a fairy. Behind her was a trail of her mystifying magic.

She played her finger at a sad violin, standing in the corner alone, all life drained from it. She flashed a magic smile, "And you, my lonely friend, shall dance with life!"

The musical instrument at once started swirling around the room with his magic master, its bow now playing a soft, inspiring tune. And although its impossible, Lucy thought that the violin maybe, just maybe, actually turned a brighter shade of brown.

Lucifa (Also called Lucy or Luce) was pirouetting in her huge castle bedroom with her living songs. The walls were pink with hand-painted flowers from her mother. An elegant trim laced the walls of her room, and an exquisite chandelier draped from her ceiling. The ceiling was filled with happy and joyful figures as they frolicked along the flower fields, reminding Lucifa of her wonder filled adventures with Zerin.

The friends would laugh and play all day as they set on their new adventures through the endless world. Their favorite cloud they discovered was filled with fields of flowers for miles and miles. They would often pay a visit there, enjoying a game of tag and looking at the untouched galaxy that hung before their young eyes. No matter how many times Lucifa gazed upon the cosmos, she would always find herself lost in a lost, meaningful thought.

At the moment she was singing the song of the angels, more to the violin than to herself, her voice graceful and entrancing, but just a little sad.

 _"Oh how I wish to see a world_

 _With eyes so big and wonder-filled_

 _See new lands with bright blue skies_

 _To each and every one I shall fly_

 _To cure a land so lost in hope_

 _As to wash sadness with a bar of soap_

 _Oh how I yearn to see a world_

 _Where I see dancer's colors twirl_

 _Everyone smiling and happy_

 _I just want to see them laughing_

 _For them to open there eyes_

 _And share with me these bright blue skies_

 _*Life is something, we should cherish,_

 _We never know, when we'll perish._

 _Live each and every single day,_

 _Smell the flowers, stop and play._

 _Life is something, we've been blessed,_

 _Choice is yours, choose your quest._

 _Follow your passions, and you'll be fine,_

 _With the right attitude, you will shine.*_

 _I shall never rest until that day_

 _Where everyone comes outside the see the bouquet_

 _The bouquet I made_

 _So they can come join me, flowers in their hands_

 _To come and play"_

Her song was broken by a sudden thud from the window.

"What the…? Probably just my imagination, tee hee." Lucy giggled, waving it off.

*Thud*

"Hmpf, seems real to me!" And with that, she skipped her giddy self all the way to the window to see a black haired friend about to throw another pebble.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy is starting to call these random attacks "Fantamons," which is taken from "Fantajī hōmon," the Japanese translation of "Fantasy Visits." (Earth) Lucy loves this fantasy world, evident when she dreams about. And because she knows for sure that this is simply an illusion, she's decided to rather enjoy her fantamons instead of fearing it. She, however, only knows so much about 'this' version of herself. So, just for fun, she's learning and living the life of Lucifa. So far, she's learning her new-found powers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oi! Stop that or-"

"Or what? You'll never get me from up there!" Zerin teased, about to throw a pebble.

"But I'll get you from down there!" Lucy countered, about to jump out of the window. She paused.

"I'll have to ask my parents first!"

"But you know you'll just get rejected!"

"Like your crush?" Lucy countered, laughing at her own joke. But she could tell from her best friend's expression that she'd cross the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zerin! I didn't really mean it. You're pretty hard to not like." Lucy confronted, her face slightly blushing. She turned to hide it, but she was too late.

"OOoo Lucifa! How nice the princess of Sercifa looooves me!" Zerin teased, resulting in an embarrassed Lucy.

"Do not!" Lucy rejected, her tone giving it all away.

"Watcha goin' do about it, milady?"

"Don't call me that! I don't know, I'll just do something to ya!"

"But don't you have to catch me first?"

Within a second the once occupied window sill was left empty and a flying Lucifa came blasting towards a satisfied Zerin.

"You finally came out! Where do you want to go? Based off your song I'm guessing the flower fields again." Zerin asked now flying towards the fields with Lucy. This is just how their relationship was.

"You-you heard?" A now madly blushing Lucy stuttered.

"No big deal, I heard the whole song." Zerin explained. Before being slapped by an over-hormone girl, he easily grabbed her hand. "You're the best singer I've ever heard. You were amazing, Luce."

Neither of them let go of their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

 **I have a question…**

 **How good of a writer am I on a scale of 1-10? It's my first time writing, so I don't expect 8s, but what do you think?**

 **Also, sorry for last chapter (it was really short.)**

 ***keep in mind, clouds move and they sparkle. They are also on different levels**

They looked like two comets dashing throughout the cosmos, flying up down and around the clouds, their magic trailing behind them. They were holding hands, and it wasn't fair because Zerin could hide his blush as if he could control his hormones. Lucifa however was as red as a rose, and Zerin couldn't stop teasing her about it.

At this point, they were out in the middle of nowhere, surrounding them were deserted clouds that were being taken over by nature, and it was tingling with life. Sometimes you could see the brave celestial foxtrouts looking over the edge, it was adorable.

Finally they reached her destination, their sacred fields. They descended onto the fluffy ground, picking up their lovely sent. (Some of you might be wondering about flower fields and clouds… it's like the garden, you can see their roots in the cloud.)

"Ah, this place never gets old, does it? Not even if it's cloudy." Lucifa asked, amazement in her voice and a smile on her face. She gazed upon heavens above. _That million dollar smile, that girl has._ Zerin thought, this time a hue of pink on his face. Apparently her words couldn't do, but her smile could. "A smile of a million words." He murmured, not even noticing his mistake.

"Huh? A smile of a million words? What does that mean?" Zerin hesitated to speak, now red as if all his hormones have finally come out. And it didn't take a second for Lucifa to know what he was referring to.

"My smile? You think I have a pretty smile?" She teased, although it was evident that she was flattered.

Zerin, unlike Natsu, didn't have a window to just jump out of. Crap. But Zerin, unlike Natsu, wasn't going to chicken out.

"Y-yea, I think you do."

*Natsu's POV

I kept running until I finally reached the guild. I was thinking over what just happened.

Why did I say that?  
Lucy is my Nakama, maybe it is okay to think that.

But I've never said that to anyone else before?!

Why is she thinking wearing that? She should know better, she might be spotted by some boys! Baka! Baka!  
Wait, what if she gets seen by other boys! No one will be there to defend her!

I made a 180 degree turn and ran to her apartment. On the way I felt a huge wave of magic.

Baka! Baka! I left Lucy alone! As I turned the corner I was blinded by the light emitted from Lucy's windows.

… I left Lucy alone. This is all my fault.

*Normal POV

Like her knight in shining armor, Natsu dove head first into the into Lucy's windows despite the blinding light. He plumped unto an occupied bed with an glowing mage tucked in. Next to her was Loke, who seemed to tuck in the celestial mage. He wore a worried look on his face.

"How long was Lucy like this?" the pink haired boy asked the spirit.

"For about 10 minutes."

Their little conversation was broken by an angel voice.

 _"Her eyes."_

Before Natsu could question her random comment, she spoke once again.

 _"Free them."_

In short, everyone was shocked. No, speechless. Like what? What's so special of eyes? Whose eyes? Lucy at once returned to her normal state but was still dazed. Pure astonishment painted the boy's faces.

"Hm? What's the matter boys?"

Loke spoke first. Well, more like yell.

"What!? What? But! You? What?"

Lucy seemed completely naïve of what they were talking about.

"C-calm down Loke. I'm right here! No need to shout!"

"Hey Luce, what's so special about eyes?"

"Eyes?" Lucy repeated, sadness in her tone with a face to match. The two boys scooted closer on the bed, interested in what she has to say.

Then a drop of water hit the bed.

"L-luce, are you crying?" Natsu asked.

"You don't have to tell us." Loke reassured, grabbing Lucy's slightly radiant hand.

"No, I'll tell."

"It started when I was just a little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter earlier.**

 **I'm considering re-writing chapter one since I lose most people at that chapter.**

 **Oh, and btw this chapter is the flashbacks of Lucy. This is what she's telling Loke and Natsu. Bolded is her from the past. You'll see.**

"I was only six at the time. I had this best friend named Ceona. I called her Kanye because one of my maids mispronounced her name on time and it was hilarious. Besides Aquarius, she was my only childhood friend. I never talked about her though.

She was this kinda poor girl I met in the village, but she was so nice and pretty. She had this Levy blue hair that was long and wavy and had two blue eyes that were as deep in the ocean. They were really, really stunning. She would be prettier than Mira. She always looked up to me though, I think just because of my wealth, but I was kinda bratty back then.

She came over to my house that day to practice singing with me and have a sleepover. However it was midnight and we still couldn't sleep. We tried on my dresses and such but we were still bored. But that's when I came up with this idea-

That darn idea! It was so stupid!" Lucy sobbed, punching her thigh. Loke patted her on the back.

"It's okay Lucy, you can sto-"

"No! I'll keep talking."

"I really think you should take a nap, Luce."

"No, I should tell you guys. Just promise to not tell the others, kay?"

The boys nodded in agreement as they leaned in to listen.

"My idea was to go to this pond in the woods near my house. Ceona quickly agreed and we got out of the house with ease since everyone was asleep…

 **I held the bluenette's hand as we danced across the lawn. Fireflies lit up the starry night sky, our dresses swaying in the wind. Our four blue eyes staring at the flickering lights, our bare feet hitting the soft grass in rhythm. If this isn't magical, I don't know what is.**

 **Finally we reached the woods.**

 **"So, Luce… are you sure you want to do this? It might be dangerous…"**

 **"Are you chickening out?"**

 **"No! I just want to be safe!"**

 **"Chicken!" Kanye's a chicken!"**

 **"Oh yea? I'll beat you to the pond!" Ceona challenged, running into the abyss.**

 **"How can you do that if you don't know where it is?" I countered, running my hardest to keep up with my friend.**

 **"But I can see it from her- Oof!"**

 **I almost tripped over my fallen friend.**

 **"What happened? Want some help?" I asked, reaching out my hand which she accepted.**

 **"My dress got stuck on that branch." She explained, pointing to a branch that had a torn piece of her dress on it.**

 **"Oh, okay." I responded, smiling.**

 **After Ceona was done patting her dress we continued walking towards the pond.**

 **"Hey Lucy, I really don't feel good about going to the pond. Let's go back, okay?"**

 **"But then all the trouble we've just been through would be for nothing. See? We're already here." I pointed. It was beautiful in night, it reflected the starry sky.**

 **"That's weird."**

 **"What?"**

 **"These stones weren't here last time I came to this place." Indeed, dark stones dotted the pond.**

 **"Oh."**

 **I grabbed her hand.**

 **"Let's go!"**

 **We were then jumping from one stone to the next, Ceona screaming. The stones didn't feel smooth as I expected.**

 **"Why are you screaming so much?"**

 **"Lucy we need to get out of this pond now!"**

 **"Why?!"**

 **"Because I don't think these are stones!"**

 **As if on cue, one of the toothy alligators behind them sprang up, splashing us. Then all the beasts started going up in a frenzy. It was all a blur, but suddenly and somehow we managed to get on a small island within the pond. It was close to land, but too risky to just swim of jump to. There was only supposed to be space for one, so our scratched bodies were huddled together like a two headed beast.**

 **"Your keys Luce! Spawn a spirit!" Ceona pleaded.**

 _I always admired Ceona's quick thinking, back then._

 **I scrambled through my keys to summon a raging mermaid, but I was too late. I heard a screeching cry for my name and as I spun around to see Ceona, her hands throwing me onto the nearby land. I turned my head to see a big toothy grin, but then I was of no help to Ceona.**

 **She saved my life.**

 **All I could do is watch.**

 **"Run! Live on Lucy! Don't forget me, my royal friend! I'll always love you!"**

 **Tears kept falling from my eyes. In her last moments, my best friend smiled.**

 **She died for me.**

 **I turned my head so I didn't see her tragic death. All of a sudden two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me behind her. Aquarius! At once the mermaid pressured washed the damn beasts. "Capricorn! Get her out of here!" the spirit yelled. Never have I've seen Aquarius cry before. The two more hands picked me up and through me over his back. I kept kicking and fighting to see my friend. I wanted to help her, even though I saw with my two eyes her last moments.**

 **I was in overflow with emotions, streams of tears falling down my face seeing no end. I was so angry, I wanted to help get Ceona back! I was so mad at myself. I just killed my friend.**

 **But of course, Capricorn just kept running to the house. Before we turned out of the woods, I caught one last glimpse of the scene. Aquarius had quickly killed the 10 gators, but she held something in her hand.**

 **It was a piece of Ceona's dress.**

 **Once we were out of the woods, we passed the flickering fireflies again. They still kept their beauty, but now I hated them. I hated everything! Curse them all!**

 **I kept crying until there wasn't an ounce left in me. I was exhausted. Soon we were greeted by rushing maids and parents who shared the same eyes as me. We all cried together, it was the worst. Of course I was yelled at by my father for being so irresponsible.**

 ** _Irresponsible._** **Curse that word! You can't just be responsible with a life! A life is so precious, so beautiful that you can't just be able to be responsible with it! You can't put a word to it! It's more than that! It has to be! What kind of world is this? I don't want to live in this world anymore where a delicate life can be taken away so easily! I should have died, not her! She was so much better than me! She deserved to live!**

 **Her father cried for so long. He fell to his knees when he heard the news. That big, husky guy looked like the weakest person. His only daughter died, and he loved her so much. Once my mother told him what happened, his eyes directly looked at mine. At once he lurched forward, thrashing his fist towards me. But instantly Capricorn was summoned, who held back the daughter-less father. He kept cursing me, telling me over and over that I should have died, not her.**

 **And he was right.**

 **The man was taken into custody for trying to kill me. Honestly, I wished he did. I felt terrible. There was a police squad at Kayne's funeral. A funeral with an empty coffin.**

 **I shed many tears from my eyes than anyone else there, excluding Kanye's father. He went through an entire tissue box.**

 **The one thing about my eyes though was that they weren't mine at all. They changed color, and I saw the world in a different, sadder view.**

 **Not only that, my magic completely plummeted. Although I was so shocked that I could barely do anything at the pond, I was actually very, very strong. I could formulate anything in my hands with celestial magic, I could change forms, I could even move objects with my hand. I could create castle out of magic dust and spirits back to life. I could kick ass back then! Celestial mages aren't so weak, huh?**

 **I could easily say that I would be an opponent for Natsu. Yea, seems unreal but man if you could have seen me back then! My voice was also a weapon, hypnotizing anything or creating different kinds of magic. With my voice I could bring a broom to life, a person to sleep, I could even get people drunk! I could also control the sunlight! Whenever I fought, my eyes glow gold. But they don't anymore. For some reason, however, my mom has brown eyes. She never spoke of them but once, saying that she wish she never had those big brown eyes. Furthermore, that I would never get them.**

 **Now my eyes weren't entirely chocolate brown, they just weren't as blue. There was brown streaks in them, as if they were disease, slowly taking over. But I mean slow, like they barely changed until the next incident.**

I've read into it, it seems as if this happens to most celestial mages. For my mother and me our eyes changed. But the more mages I met, the more I realized that my mother and I were the worst cases. There is such little information on this, but I found a few reports saying that it shouldn't be worse than a freckle or losing you magic power just a tiny bit. I asked a well-known celestial wizard and Aquarius, but they said they've never heard anything quite like it." Lucy finished.

Both boys seemed really intrigued by her story. Don't get me wrong, they felt pity for her. Like damn, didn't know it was that dark.

"Princess, is it okay to tell other zodiac spirits this?" Loke asked.

"Of course! But Natsu, swear you won't tell a soul about it. Please, don't."

"Sure thing Luce! I never break a promise."

Hell if there was one truth it was that. Well, maybe the promise to marry Lisanna. That he couldn't do.

Lucy felt a wave of relief that was soon taken over by sadness.

You had to be mentally retarded to not notice it. Thankfully Natsu was just plain retarded, although he's a master when it comes to friends.

"Next story." Lucy sighed, her eyes getting moist once again. She told herself to be strong, for as long as you carry the past with you you can't ever grow up. Well actually, shit. That's exactly what her eyes were.

"Lucy, how 'bout we go to the corner café first, take a little break?"

Now Lucy was never the one to turn down Magic Café. It wasn't meant for wizards, it was just a cool name, you know.

Soon after she cleaned herself up the two boys and blonde walked out of the apartment. Loke was trying to get Luce and Plue of the edge of the river while Natsu was commenting on being so protective. When they reached the café Lucy ordered a double chip frap with a bagel and Natsu was asking if they had anything spicy. Loke ordered the same thing as Luce.

"Cafes should have a wider range of foods." Fire boy complained.

They sat at Lucy's preferred table that had a very pretty view of the river.

Lucy really enjoyed this. Eating with her two favorite boys at her favorite café at her favorite table. Sure, the table isn't all that important but Lucy was always secretly upset when someone sat there.

"You know Luce, that bagel would be 100 times better if you put hot sauce on it."

Loke and Lucy rolled their eyes in unison.

"Why of course Natsu, how ignorant of me." The sarcastic mage replied.

Natsu was such an idiot. Next thing she knew Natsu pulled out a bottle of hot sauce out of thin air and drowned her half-eaten bagel. Before she could even react Loke plainly offered to buy another bagel.

Attention guys, take note of Loke the gentleman.

Lucy offered Natsu her fired up bagel which he greedily accepted. She wondered if he did that on purpose.

After they all finished their meals, the peaceful break was over. Story time.

"It was on 7/7/777, I was 7…

 **I looked at my rice doll with pride. He has to like this! Now he won't be so lonely while working, smart idea Luce, smart. I inwardly thanked myself as a pushed open the huge office doors. As usual, papa was sitting behind his desk reading some official looking papers. As I walked closer I see how serious he was, perfect! Now he won't be so serious all the time! He has to thank me-**

 **"Lucy! What are you doing while I'm working! Can you not see I'm busy?!"**

 **I almost lost all hope but I came this far, so there's no stopping now.**

 **Holding up the rice doll I made, I could tell from his face he didn't have any interest at all. Still-**

 **"I made a rice doll that looks like you so you won't be so lonely anymore!" I said, weakly.**

 **He quickly smacked it out of my hands furiously.**

 **"If you have so much time on your hands, why not study some leadership you brat!" his tone was so furious I wondered if he just lost a deal in business. But that wasn't really important, what was was that he didn't like the doll I spent hours making. It was destroyed. Ruined.**

 **His face was red with anger, I could tell if I didn't move I wouldn't be the only thing smacked. My blood ran cold. Instead of retorting with some weak excuse I cried. My face was distorted and the room was so deadly silent around me you could hear my tears hit the floor. Seeing his scary face only made me cry my heart out.**

 **I ran and busted open the doors. Usually I was comforted by a maid but this time she wasn't there. I turned the corner to my mother's room and I soon figured out why.**

 **The maid, my favorite maid- Rebecca, was knocked out cold. I was about to shriek in horror when a hand kept my mouth shut. Instead of knocking me out he walked me into my parents room. How weird. When he opened the doors I saw a few other men, all dressed in black. Sure, my heart was in my mouth but that was nothing until I saw my mother, standing on the balcony railing.**

 **I could see she had magic cuffs on so she couldn't fight back. Instead, she looked at me in tears.**

 **"Please, don't make my daughter see this, she can't!" my beautiful mother pleaded. Her voice was rasp because of her cries. It was visible from the wounds she didn't go down without a fight. Of course, however, with her eyes the way they were, it didn't take much.**

 **A shiver went down my side when a code blade laid on my neck.**

 **"She's watching! I won't die until I know she goes through the same pain I did! She made me lose everything! My everything!"**

 **It was then I realized who was holding me hostage. It was none other than Ceona's father.**

 **Anger was building inside of me. Ceona would never want this, not ever. She would have moved on. Her father was doing something to tarnish her.**

 **"Ceona would have never wanted you to do this! Please stop! She would try to make sure nobody else had the same pain as she did! Because that how Ceona was!"**

 **"Shut it, you prick!" His free hand collided with the side of my face so hard it's a surprise I didn't get brain damage. Pain shot through my body. Somehow I found more tears to shed.**

 **My mother couldn't take it any longer. She wanted the pain for me to be ended at once. She leaned back…**

 **And depraved hands kept my eyes open.**

 **I was screaming for my mother. I was screaming for Ceona. I was kicking and fighting with all my might, but my attempts were useless. I saw her falling, tears running down my fathers face. But, I heard her last words.**

 **"I love you Lucy, live a happy life. Promise me, you'll find someone who's your happiness. My sweetheart-"**

 **She was interrupted by a large thud. It could only mean one thing-**

And that's how my mother died." Lucy ended. She couldn't hold back anymore. The tears flowed out of her, she cried a river. Natsu hugged her, whispering heartfelt words. Loke joined in. They to were crying. What a terrible past. It was truly sinful.

It didn't take a genius to piece together the rest of the story either. Her eyes were fully converted after the tragedy.

Hi guys! Tell me what you think, such a sad chapter. Poor Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SORRY GUYS**

 **IM SO SO SORRY**

 **(Hi Whovians)**

 **Okay so yea I'm really sorry but the reasons I've been out so long are:**

 **1) I keep cringing at my previous chapters. I guess I matured a lot or had a lot of views changed within the past months but I mean they're terrible. V ew.**

 **2) I spend most of my time coming up with the story. I like to daydream to music a lot and I was like oh, we can make Lucifa a song god and then within all these months with all these songs I literally thought up 5 other stories with crossovers to Black Butler and Lucifia x Sebastian and now it's my own OTP and**

 **Yea don't judge me**

 **Without further a-do, here's the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Mashima**

After Lucy's and the others were settled down on her comfy bed did they finally function other than tears and comfort words. It was quite nice, they all laid down on the mattress and slept, accidently through the day. Ha.

Lucy was the first to wake up in the arms of two men. Shit, it's dark outside. As careful as she could be, the untangled herself and walked towards her kitchen to make some tea. While she slept instead of being in fantasy land she didn't dream at all, it was just a dark, empty, beautiful place of the first peace she had since that day in the guild.

Despite her efforts, salmon and ginger heads popped up behind her. Loke's bed hair was really cute, she was used to Natsu's.

"You two look cute."

"Take a look in the mirror, princess."

The mage took a few steps towards her body mirror and what she saw was a messy bun with her crop top all messed up and her skirt… was all the way rolled up. _Dammit!_

Then the two boys stood behind her making teasing poses. Sexual harassment at its finest.

Lucy's face turned red with anger, and she went on her trademark rampage. She then stopped remembering the tea she made.

"I can see why Natsu cuddles you every night, your bed is heaven." Loke teased, earning a bushing Lucy and an agreeing Natsu.

"Oh yea, you should see this picture I took of you three."

The trio's heads spun 180 to see a redhead and an ice princess.

"Whaa!"

"You know Luce, Natsu's right. You should keep your window locked. _It was too easy._ " Elsa commented, sounding too familiar.

"This is absurd, it's like- the middle of night. Why are you guys here?" Lucy questioned. Honestly she should be getting used to this.

"To sleep here. It's truly heaven." Ezra answered, suddenly fixing Lucy's skirt.

"Isn't it?" Loke added.

"Bakas!" Lucy cried.

"Could you make me some tea too?" Gray asked. To be truly honest he looked fine as hell with that messy hair and no shirt on (obviously.)

"Me too?" Erza asked, eyes already sparkling with pictures of sweet tea.

"And me?-"

"Ya know what just forget I'm making everyone tea there." Lucy stated, sighing in defeat.

Every little demon (everyone in the room except Lucy) smiled as if they were 5 year old children getting a new toy.

Everyone knew Lucy made really good tea.

In the morning Erza and Gray left before Lucy, Leo, or Natsu woke up.

Natsu woke up soon after however, and stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms, then he remembered the stories she told.

Natsu's whole world changed. His view of Lucy was entirely different. That poor girl. He felt pity that soon converted into intense anger. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Lucy! He kept his anger to himself.

 ***back to yesterday after Lucy told the story of her mom's death***

 **Natsu gently held the crying girl in his arms, whom he was carrying back to her apartment, Leo trailing behind them.**

 **Lucy missed Ceona so terribly bad! It was all my fault! I wasn't strong enough to save Layla! She kept sobbing in Natsu's arms. Endless tears falling from those sad eyes. It didn't help that she was making a scene in public. After a while, her tears began to dry up.**

 **"Hey- Hey Natsu? Leo?" Lucy sniffled.**

 **"Yea Luce?"**

 **"Please… don't tell anybody this. I don't want you guys to feel bad. You guys already did enough for me."**

 **"Nonsense! We're Nakama! We're always here for you!"**

 ** _But I'm never of help to them._**

 **Lucy just weakly smiled, for Natsu. On the inside the flame of self-hate flickered. She just kept it to herself…**

Erza and Mirajane were chit chatting at the bar, their topic being Lucy. Lucy came to the guild every so often but never went of missions for obvious reasons. Luckily, Leo agreed to go out on missions for her rent money. But back to Erza's and Mirajane's conversation…

"Mirajane, what do you think of Lucy nowadays?" Erza asked, setting her cheesecake down on the bar.

"Well, she's sweet, kind, and beautiful. She's the strongest celestial mage, so she's pretty powerful." Mirajane answered, trying to avoid the real answer of Erza's question.

Of course, there's no use.

"You know what I mean." Erza countered. Mirajane sighed and stopped shining glasses to walk to the end of the bar where Erza was sitting.

"I feel so bad for Lucy, but there's nothing we can do! She's acting funny too- whenever she comes to the guild. I personally want to keep a safe distance, but she's my Nakama, so I'll go near her I have too. It's not Lucy's fault, anyway. But you know I don't like talking about my friends behind their backs."

Erza stopped for a second to digest what she said and form her opinions, before she turned in her seat.

"Oi! Natsu!" Erza called.

"What?! Natsu hollered.

"Don't question me! Get your ass over here!" Mirajane took a step back, then returned to shining glasses.

Natsu left Lucy (they were eating at a table) and hightailed to the redhead demon.

"Y-Yes Erza?"

"What do you think about her?"

"About who?"

"Lucy, dimwit."

"Oh, Lucy…" Natsu trailed. He thought back to that day when Lucy sobbed in his arms, asking him not to tell anyone. He made a promise.

"Lucy is going through something, I don't know what it is, but she's Lucy! She'll get through it! She always does!"

"Hmph. Interesting." Erza commented, taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"Erza-san, don't tell me you think this is Lucy's fault." Natsu asked, Mirajane asking the same question in her head.

"No… yes… I don't know. I feel like there's something she's not telling us, on purpose."

Well damn Erza, you're pretty accurate, Natsu thought.

"How could you be going against Lucy-san! This is totally not her fault!" Sweet Mirajane retorted, joining in on the conversation once again.

"Well there's something she's not telling us!" Erza yelled, suddenly standing up and slamming her hands on the bar. She was overwhelmed. She loved Lucy, don't get her wrong. And these two were making her feel like a villain!

Everyone in the guild turned their heads towards the scene. Lucy stood up, sighed, and walked out. See, there's another thing she hasn't told anyone.

Her senses became more strong. She had perfect eyesight, and could target people. She could hear far away, and smell a pastry dish from across the city. Her sense of taste and touch are stronger too. She can feel the little bumps in the paper that nobody knew of. She could taste the salt of the sea a city away from the beach. Her senses become stronger each time

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu yelled, chasing after the celestial mage. She just ran faster, and it almost seemed to Natsu, speed dramatically increased?

Erza followed Natsu, also questioning the girl's speed.

Natsu could hear the whimpers of the crying girl.

"Everybody hates me!"


End file.
